


Belladonna

by iblankedonmyname



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator (Yautja) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, Exophilia, F/F, Fisting, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Internalized Homophobia, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Language of Flowers, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings, Space Wives, Suicidal Thoughts, Teratophilia, Wives, Xenophilia, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblankedonmyname/pseuds/iblankedonmyname
Summary: An old book on flower language brings a yautja huntress and her ooman mate to a garden planet for a different kind of hunt.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 87
Collections: Yautja Prime Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  A Yautja huntress learns the language of flowers from her human wife. May or may not include flower crowns.
> 
> _Happy Pride Month ya’ll! This might be the first female predator with female human fanfiction on Ao3 ever! *confetti explosion*_
> 
> _I can’t find another. If you know of one, share the damn wealth and send it to me. I was really thrilled to get this prompt and it has been a real blast writing it. I'm never entirely sure if I write fluff well, but I'll let the requester be the judge._
> 
> _Thank you[iterations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iterations) for dragging me into this fandom by my neck and of course, editing!_

Maria waded in the golden pasture. The meadow was lush with wildflowers and cawing birds. Her black hair blew around her shoulders. Honey eyes scanned the horizon for the yautja huntress. Fen’ri must have cloaked herself.

Unable to see her, Maria slid the pneumatic pistons from her back, folded the grass down into a comfortable nest, and sat. Despite being completely obscured below the waving tips, there was not a doubt in her mind that Fen would find her when she was ready. 

The tall stems made Maria feel like a doe tucked away from bloodthirsty beasts. There was something safe about the shadows covering her, moving over her. She patted the pistons anyway. It was better to be prepared for trouble that didn’t happen then the opposite.

Once settled, she flipped a small book open in her lap. 

This book was it’s own precious mystery. She had found it buying provisions. A junk shop in an out-of-the-way village had caught her eye. She dragged Fen in with the promise of cheap upgrades. The book was crammed on a shelf with unsorted thermosensors. She recognized the human-made object immediately, pulled it out, and blew the dust off.

It was a book on flower language. It’s spin cracked with age when she opened it. She couldn’t imagine how an old book ended up halfway across the galaxy. She thought about an alien visiting Earth in the nineteenth century and taking the book with them, a silly novelty from a pit stop between planet A and planet B. She chuckled to herself. 

Or maybe, like her, the book’s original owner was taken from her planet with only what she was holding. Now a hundred years later, Maria was carrying perhaps that person’s last Earthly possession. This was a less happy thought. She stashed it away in the back of her mind.

She paid the shopkeeper a pittance for it. It was worth even less than what she paid, but already it was invaluable to her. It was the only thing she had that came from Earth.

On every page was a delicate etching of a plant in full color. Each plant’s meaning was written in script next to it.

_Daffodil = Regard, Unequalled Love_

She peeked across the shop at Fen scrounging through a scrap heap and sighed wistfully. She was a juggernaut of a woman. Maria’s neck could fit in her closed hand. Fen was heads above any human in height. When the rain hit her, the blue in her scales turned the same gray as a stormy ocean. Maria glanced back down at her new book, turned a page.

_Hydrangea = gratitude in understanding or heartlessness_

She sighed again but heavily. Flowers were complicated. Fen’ri was complicated. She barely showed emotion, and when she did it was a heart-wrenching, forlorn sadness.

Fen chittered at the pile before standing with a fluid poise that made Maria stand marginally straighter. Fen’s numerous scars flexed as she approached. There was something truly fascinating watching her move.

Maria was a deer in the headlights, entranced, quivering, and instinctively afraid. She was completely in love.

“Ready?” she squeaked hopefully.

Fen simply walked past her toward the exit. 

“Yeah me too,” Maria sighed. She was made of sighs these days.

Fen was different in private. When they were back on the ship and underway, Maria had shown her the book. Fen had considered it with a slight tilt of her head. Encouraged, Maria went on, flipping pages, showing pictures, and reading out loud.

After some excited one-sided rambling from Maria, Fen clicked her mandibles and changed course.

Now Maria and Fen were here, on this phenomenal, verdant planet. The grassland was only a small sliver of what they had walked through when they arrived. Fen had to hoist Maria onto one of her shoulders to wade through the thick undergrowth.

Fen had brought Maria to a garden planet. Every conceivable flower curled up around them as they moved through the forest. Maria laughed. Fen proved again and again that she wasn’t heartless. Perhaps cold and immovable on the outside, but on the inside, she was a remarkably intuitive provider. 

As soon as Fen set Maria down, she darted into the brush and shot back almost as quickly. She had found a red flower with perfectly symmetrical petals and a yellow center.

“This looks like a camellia!” She was so excited she almost punched Fen in the chest with it. Fen gripped it’s long stem as Maria flipped hurriedly through the book’s fragile pages. “Look!”

Maria held up the book’s page side-by-side with the flower. Fen made a hushed chitter. They were similar. Maria pulled it back.

“A red camellia means ‘you’re a flame in my heart.’ Awww.” She twisted her mouth down sweetly and batted her eyelashes at Fen, who snorted and looked away. “You get to keep that one, flame-in-my-heart.” 

Maria retrieved the flower from Fen’s loose grip and tucked it high into her tresses, right where a human would normally have an ear. Maria covered her mouth and giggled.

“Cute!”

Fen puffed up her chest and huffed, but not because she was flattered. She was embarrassed. To Maria, Fen was actually more beautiful than cute, long dark dreads, gold clamps, warrior’s armor, and that lovely teal skin. The red flower really popped!

“How about a game?” Maria continued, “I’m going to build you a bouquet! Then you get to decipher it!” Maria could imagine Fen’s sharp eyes even behind her mask, but she chittered quietly in acceptance.

The next few miles of their walk featured Maria leaping off into the jungle to collect flowers. Fen watched her cloaked from the canopy. She never let Maria out of her sight. Even in the dense woods, Fen’ri never made a sound. Never stepped on a sharp snapping twig. Never broke a branch as she flew through the trees.

Maria tried to emulate her. She spent those extra moments pausing motionless and listening for the birds. There were lots of birds. There were seas of flowers too. Eventually Maria’s hunt was over. She held a massive bouquet in two hands and she met Fen at the forest’s edge. In front of her was a sweeping grass plane. 

Fen stopped Maria from walking out with a hand to her chest. She barely moved, but Maria knew she was checking for threats. They stood there for several long minutes. When Fen relaxed, they walked about twenty paces and settled together in the thatch of bent grass.

Maria presented her bouquet with a beaming smile. “This is for you!”

Fen accepted the thick bunch of flowers, and a thorn caught her finger. It didn’t break her tough skin, but she picked that aggressor out first. It was a large red flower, thick with petals and cloyingly smelly. She brought the book toward her, flipped through a few pages, and tapped the matching drawing with her talon.

Maria nodded excitedly.

“A red rose means I love you!”

“Rose.” Fen’s mask had recorded Maria’s voice and parroted it back.

Fen separated out several more of the same variety in different colors. A white rose meant worth. A pink meant happiness. Fen was stumped how these unpleasant, prickly plants had positive meanings. However every time she glanced at Maria for clarity, the ooman’s eyes were sparkling back at her. It made her two hearts stutter in her chest. Unnerved, as always, she continued sorting the flowers.

There were the calla lilies, which were tall and heavy with yellow pollen, for beauty, honeysuckles, ripe with sugary smells, for bonds of love, and small speckled sprigs of lily-of-the-valley for purity.

Most of the flowers in the bundle were red or white. What little green there was Fen identified as ivy, which meant fidelity and marriage. Fen didn’t entirely understand the purpose of marriage either, but after many months of running with Maria, she finally gave in to Maria’s hopeful proding. For Fen’ri, there was no noticeable difference between being married and _not_ being married, but it seemed to make her little ooman happy.

When the plants were all identified, Fen leaned back on her elbows. In flower language, her _wife_ had told her multiple times how beautiful and fantastically in love with her she was. Fen’ri wasn’t even sure if she understood love. Oomans put a lot of emphasis on it, but they were a strange species. The cultural divide between yautja and oomans was wide.

Months back, when Maria had successfully described to her the meaning of love, Fen could only imagine the pride that swelled in her chest after an incredibly challenging but successful hunt. When she told this to Maria, the little creature had pouted for the rest of the day in their room.

“Well,” Maria chirped, “now it’s your turn.”

Fen tilted her head and after a moment a child’s voice spoke from her mask.

“Do I have to?”

Maria barked with a laugh. She wasn’t sure if Fen picked certain recordings because the yautja was hilarious or completely tone deaf. She swatted her partner’s shoulder.

“Yes, I demand it. I gave you a gift, you have to give one back. Isn’t that a yautja rule?”

Fen stayed motionless for some time before speaking with a gruff man’s voice.

“Not exactly.”

Regardless, she moved off into the grass. 

This was almost an hour ago. Sitting in their grass nest now, Maria wondered what captured her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

Fen’ri was awful at these things. She had preloaded her bio-helmet with the images and translated text from the book. As she scanned the alien prairie, her visor would highlight similar plants and make comparisons to the book’s drawings. If she treated this as a real life-or-death hunt, looking for flowers was more palatable to her.

Even as an unblooded, she held promise. Her clan was pleased with her education and training progress. There were whispers that she had the necessary skill to become an elite. Her Chiva went flawlessly.

The idea that something was wrong with her hadn’t even begun to blossom in her mind until she began to breed. She expected to excel at this as well, but unfortunately, she didn’t. She found yautja males loathsomely dull even during the throes of being seeded. 

When she expressed this opinion to a clanmate, she was at first stared at and then rebuked. Mating wasn’t a requirement, but with the female shortage, it was strongly implied that females should do their duty in keeping the species populated.

She had birthed sucklings. They were grown and somewhere else now. But it wasn’t satisfying.

Her flower hunt led her back into the forest. The sun streaked through the arching leaves and dotted the ground. In a patch of light, she knelt to examine a cluster of golden blooms. Her bio-helmet matched it with the book’s marigold. This plant meant despair. Fen knew despair. Maria had described it as when a person feels too heavy to move because of something that happened or something that might happen.

The elders wouldn’t have known. Female yautja often kept company with other females. There was nothing abnormal about spending time with the same gender, and it wasn’t odd that Fen had a favorite. Her name was Tya’lo. Fen thought Tya also favored her. She was a fierce huntress. They spent many hunts together. They sparred together. Fen grew stronger with her, more confident, but also more estranged, twisted. Their shared company went on for years and during that time, like a slow strangling vine, an idea crept into Fen. She wanted Tya’s neck in her jaws, to taste her scales, to smell her musk.

It was a slow poison. Like these _marigolds_ in front of her, who beckoned her over with their bright colors only for Fen to realize too late that the object of interest had created a rash on her hand. The plucked stem oozed an oil that irritated her skin. She dropped the flower. Despair.

Tya’lo, despite their many years of close friendship, did not react well. She reported Fen to the Elders. The trial was brief. Fen’ri was so disgusted with herself that she told them everything. She was swiftly labeled a degenerate, her successful hunts were struck from record, and she was banished to a planet with nothing but a vial of blue fluid to dissolve her living body.

She really thought about it. She really did. When she couldn’t end her dishonorable life, the misery almost took over. At some point in her expansive depression, she heard a small animal whining nearby. Her instincts told her she had to investigate. Eventually, she recovered the will to move, but by then she was weak. 

The weeping creature was weaker. Her skin was raw with scabs and chaffing filth. Her hair was a matt of twigs and dirt. She was disoriented and wobbly from gravitational maladjustment. From the wounds at her wrist and ankles, Fen’ri assumed she was a trader’s escaped product. Even though the runt was obviously outmatched and cornered, she hissed at Fen, lashed out with pitiful blunted nails. Fen’ri’s chest swelled in the oddest way. 

That was how she met Maria.

Nearly a year later, Fen’ri had found a new flora to study. White flowers with bright yellow centers surrounded a sun-baked tree stump. Her visor blinked a match. _Chamomile_ meant patience in adversity. Fen delicately stroked a fragile stem before plucking it at the base. It was so tiny. She spun it with her finger pads and looked back in the direction of Maria.

Meanwhile, Maria was dozing off. The hush of the meadow was a calming white noise. She was halfway into a deep slumber when the birds abruptly stopped cawing. Within moments she was on alert. The disturbance was either Fen’ri returning or someone else. Maria collected her pistons quietly and slid into the tall grass.

The enforcers had started coming only a few months ago. Maria would never forget their dark, marked masks, their frightening speed, their impossible strength. After each encounter, once the adrenaline settled, Maria would realize how close she was to dying. 

Fen was able to ask one of them a few questions before she snapped his neck in disgust. She was accused of murdering a yautja named Tya’lo. It wasn’t true! Fen had been with Maria the entire time. Still, the enforcers came one after another.

Maria slid heat vision goggles over her eyes and crouched lower in the grass. With a yautja mask, they could see her in the grass, but she could see them too, even while cloaked. The grass fronds folded open and there was the red outline of a body. It was not Fen’ri.

She couldn’t hide while they could see her heat signature. Thankfully while waiting for Fen, Maria didn’t just nap and read a book. She pressed a trigger on her wrist band as the yautja shape slunk forward. An electrical charge ruptured from the ground in blue cresting lightning. It ran up the enforcer’s armor and popped a circuit in their visor. Then she took off through the prairie. 

The enforcer’s mask would need to be rebooted before they could see her again. They wouldn’t. Yautja had their own special hubris. She could use it to her advantage. 

The enforcers were predictable. At the start of any encounter, the enforcer would pick which of the two they thought was more strategic to go after. Every now and then, they would pick Maria first. They hoped to get her out of the way or perhaps use her against Fen.

Maria pressed her panic button. Wherever Fen was, she would come soon. If she was still alive of course, enforcers more commonly went after Fen’ri. She was who they came for after all, and was infinitely more challenging. Maria had to come to her rescue more than a few times. Thinking about Fen’s possible death, Maria shuddered. Her wife wasn't allowed to let herself be killed, not while Maria still lived.

She ran off through the grass, keeping low and feinting. When she glanced back, the enforcer wasn’t pursuing. Theoretically, she could hide now. The biome was in her favor. She was small and quiet. She squatted and set up another trap. This was a perimeter mine. If anything entered it before she disarmed it, the electrical arc would destroy more than their equipment. She hunkered down to wait.

This was the hardest part, becoming prey willingly. Her heartbeat hammered like a wild rabbit’s. She had to get her breathing under control. Her short breaths made her light-headed but she needed to be sharper than a razor. No matter how many times she was attacked, she still struggled with her fear. It raged in her ears.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

While in fetal position, she could feel time passing with her ticking pulse.

In her deep patient paralysis, a nearby crunch was like a cymbal in her ear. Her head snapped up, and she scanned through the meadow for a heat signature. She saw two! Fen’ri!

She scrambled to disarm the trap and darted off in that direction. She was able to creep up to the edge of matted grass and stay hidden. Fen’ri and the enforcer were locked in a bare-fisted struggle. Their disarmed weapons littered the ground. Fen had the enforcer around the neck with a giant bicep. Her opponent’s talons were ripping her arm to shreds. Fen was attempting to force the other yautja to the ground. 

The enforcer was completely distracted, and their chest was exposed.

Maria jetted from her hiding spot, a piston in each hand. These were special contraptions. She couldn’t pierce yautja hide with her human strength, but technology made anything possible. Each piston was a rod cannon, armed with a reloadable explosive grenade. If the butt of the piston was braced on the ground, the rod would spike sharply into whatever was in front of it.

She prayed Fen would get out of the way when the time came.

She slammed the pistons on the ground in front of the enforcer. The cannons off-gassed with a sudden boom. The rods ripped into the enforcer’s breastplate. They never saw Maria coming. Fluorescent green blood trickled down the metal. The enforcer slumped onto the spikes. Both their hearts run through.

Fen’ri was sprawled behind the lanced body on the ground, still coiled to strike. Flowers lay crumpled and ruined around her.

Maria braced herself on her knees to recover her breathing. 

“I bet there— is a flower for— exactly this situation,” she panted through a worried smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aw, baby, you’re a mess,” Maria sank next to Fen and dug around in a hip pouch for healing ointment. While Fen’s gauntlet had protected most of her forearm, several scratches were weeping blood. She rubbed the salve over the wounds and they slowly knitted back together.

Fen was staring at her, unmoving and still coiled to strike.

Maria smiled worriedly at her. “You okay?” 

She lifted her mask off to see her beloved’s face. Fen’s green eyes were piercing her hungrily. Yautjas weren’t very expressive, but Maria knew that look. She felt it between her thighs. 

“You’re flower got ruined.” Maria reached up and plucked the crumpled petals from Fen’s dreads. She threaded her fingers along the yautja’s skull, took one cord in her hand, and dragged down its length.

Fen stiffened sharply before melting into liquid action. She snaked an arm around Maria’s butt and settled the smaller woman over her hips. Fen pressed her mouth to the spot where Maria’s shoulder met her neck. Her maw stretched around Maria's small throat and dug in slightly, keeping her close. Maria closed her eyes and mewled as she continued stroking through Fen’s falls. 

Fen stuttered into short bursts of purring. She tightened her grip on Maria’s neck with her tusks. Fen’s tongue licked the spot she trapped, while she squeezed the rest of Maria’s body.

Maria whimpered. She loved being gripped by Fen’s muscular arms. It made her feel wanted like nothing else. Fen smelled intoxicating at the moment, more swooning and breath-taking than the ripest rose. Maria sighed heavily, enthralled with the rippling contractions of Fen moving underneath her.

The first time they did this was after the first enforcer. There were far too many surprises that day. Neither Fen’ri or Maria were prepared. The battle was a mess. Maria had a broken arm. Fen’ri was covered in another’s green blood. They laid panting in the enforcer’s remains. Fen had rolled over, scooped Maria up, and when they got back to the ship, wouldn’t let Maria go. 

Apparently a near-fatal battle was the ultimate aphrodisiac for the yautja female. Maria would never have guessed. They showered together, mended their wounds together, and then slept together. The rich smell Fen exuded only thickened until Maria was confusedly touching herself with damp fingers. When that didn’t help, slightly embarrassed but too aroused to think straight, she began riding Fen’s muscled thigh. This helped.

However her humping woke up Fen, who’s wide eyes flew from Maria’s flushed face to Maria’s cum drenched thighs in microseconds, and moments after waking had pressed Maria high on the wall to smell her cunt.

If Maria thought being fingered was nice before, she had never considered how much better it could be if an alien with shredding talons fingered her oh-so-carefully. Whatever Latina told her that lesbians should keep short nails was a fucking liar. Fen was completely in control of every centimeter of her body, this was no different. 

Maria thought she’d die from fear and pleasure, that there could be nothing better than Fen’s fingers in her. But this was just the beginning. There would be many more moments where Maria’s previous understanding would be tested and surpassed.

In the field, Fen had rolled Maria over onto her back and had flipped up Maria’s loincloth. Maria imagined that violence was fairly common in yautja sex, and Fen could easily kill her if she succumbed to that drive. Fen loved challenges though. Maria was a challenge. 

Fen slicked a finger up her exposed pussy to her clit. Maria shuddered. Fen applied gentle pressure to the bundle of nerves with her thumb. Maria jerked. When Fen touched that spot, Maria was a slave to her whims. She made Maria feel like she was losing control of every limb in her body.

Fen’s intensity was breathtaking. They made eye contact before she lowered her face to Maria’s downy mound. Maria had to cover her mouth to swallow her moan. Fen spread her mandibles wide to part Maria’s labia, points tucked. She had no interest in lacerating the woman although she thirsted for Maria’s coursing blood. Now was not the time, she had tried that several couplings ago and Maria had slapped her.

Instead, she tentatively tasted the wetness dripping from Maria’s folds. Her tongue was longer than an ooman’s, and more prehensile. It also had more pronounced buds. She swirled its tip around Maria’s nerve cluster. Maria’s thigh twitched deeply along the bone. Fen purred. She used the flat of her tongue to lap Maria gasping and tense. Maria’s scent was spiking. Her rich smell invaded Fen’s senses, relaxing her muscles still taunt from the battle.

Maria was moving between languid enjoyment of a tongue on her clit and the pulsing, hitching moments right before orgasm. As Fen continued lapping, Maria was shuddering past awareness. She was approaching her wit’s end, mind blank, and crooning as if tortured with pleasure.

Maria gasped around her orgasm while gripping the flared crest of her lover. Fen continued to lap at her core until she had to wiggle away desperately.

“I need to breathe for a second!” Maria rasped. “Dios mío!” 

She practically melted into the ground, watched the clouds move across the blue sky. The bird calls had returned in force since the disturbance was gone. When her bones became solid again, she could control her muscles enough to prop herself up on her elbows. Fen was nibbling on her thigh with dripping tusks. The corpse of the enforcer was behind her, still bleeding onto the grass with bolts sticking out from their chest. Maria must be insane because the slaughter barely bothered her. Instead, she refocused on the alien female.

“Come here,” she purred to Fen.

Fen sat up reluctantly and loped forward to straddle Maria’s ribs with her knees propped on the ground. She was too heavy to put any of her considerable weight directly on her fragile mate. If she forgot herself or if her bent legs failed she would kill Maria. This was a nerve-wracking challenge. It worried her to loom over Maria like this, but she also wanted to prove her worth with control. She would not fail.

Fen was wet herself, but unlike oomans, the only visible change to her loins was the slight internal pinkness marking her swelling slit. Maria unlatched Fen’s loincloth, letting it fall, and touched the split in Fen’s scales. Fen was rigid with anticipation.

Her fingers pressed in. Fen barely registered the intrusion, Maria’s fingers were too small. Fen didn’t have an easy to access spot on the outside like Maria. Her’s was deep. At the place where a male’s cock would puncture her womb. Fen made a needy sound. 

Maria smirked. Fen recognized that look. Ooman faces were so elastic. However, the smirk meant devious things. Maria collected her wet fingers into a sharp fist, like a spearhead, and forced into Fen’s cunt.

A euphoric jolt shot through Fen. They had discovered this talent when Fen was in heat. She was going crazy smelling Maria’s arousal. Maria was getting nowhere shallowly fingering her. What Maria needed to do was pauk Fen mercilessly like an idiot, dick-swinging male. Thankfully, there was an obvious solution.

Fen shivered around Maria’s thrusting hand. Each lunge sent her hand, then wrist, then part of her forearm, pushing deeper into Fen’s channel. Fen was electrified. Her thighs twitched from holding her upright. Maria was almost there. Fen could feel her reaching fingers graze the spot she eagerly needed touched. She was grinding her teeth with want.

Maria’s plunging hand and arm were slippery from Fen’s spiking arousal. Once half her forearm was buried, Maria’s fingers pushed into Fen’s cervix. Fen grit her teeth and hissed. She desperately wanted to sink down, forcing the arm deeper, but the threat of crushing Maria to death was ever-present. She moved one of her legs forward to open up her cunt more and dug her toe talons into the dirt to steady herself.

Then Maria pulled her arm out. Fen’s eyes flew wide open and she howled in disappointment. Maria was still smirking at her. The look almost had Fen concerned, but her addled brain only wanted one thing now. She growled at the ooman below her. Maria put her hands together and re-entered Fen’s canal roughly.

At that moment, Fen almost fell over. She groaned and snapped back into a lock-joint, upright position. Taking two of Maria’s hands was unexpected. The second hand was quickly as satiny and fluid as the other. Fen’s toes curled as the hands stretched her cavity. If she thought she was close before, she was moments from shaking to pieces now.

In her many centuries of living, Fen’ri didn’t think that mating could feel like this. It was always perfunctory, not this aching, desperate run to completion. No wonder every female yautja thought she was insane for not enjoying it with a male. She couldn’t go back now. She wouldn’t give this up for anything.

Maria’s fingers had compressed and tightened but were at Fen’s threshold. The thrusting was making Fen’s thighs quake with the threat of collapsing. With one final filling push, Fen was breached. Her tract contracted around Maria’s arms like a velvet glove and her mind shattered white.

Thankfully, her legs still held when she recovered her senses moments later. Maria lay grinning smugly under her, uncrushed.

“Can I get my hands back?” She smiled around every word.

Fen unclenched. Maria’s hands slipped out like newborns. Fen could finally relax her twitching leg muscles, so she slid to the ground off to the side.

Maria propped herself over Fen’s chest.

“Hey sweetness, where’s my bouquet?” Maria grinned.

Fen clicked sourly. This ooman and her ridiculous demands were going to end her someday. She reached for a crunched flower over her head and held it out to Maria. Before when she had collected this purple daisy, her mask had matched it with aster.

“Oh! Did the enforcer ruin it?” Maria pouted. The plants sprinkled and crushed throughout the clearing were the remnants of Fen’s gathered flowers.

While still curled over Fen, Maria flipped through her book. 

“An aster means love and daintiness. Aw,” Maria kissed the crease between Fen’s deep-set eyes. Fen snorted.

From her spot on Fen, Maria matched a white, delicate edelweiss for courage and devotion. She spotted a sweet pea and it’s curling purple petals. This meant delicate pleasures. Finally, she unbent a cluster of blooms identified as coriander. These lacey white puffs were symbols of hidden worth and merit. She couldn’t stop kissing Fen’ri sharp, abashed face.

Fen’ri laid back and accepted it. At least her ooman mate was satisfied with her performance. No matter how ludicrous it was that a great hunter was now a flower forager.

Maria tugged daisies from their spot in the meadow and formed a ringed chain with their stems. She draped it messily over Fen’s crest and spread dreads.

“There. You’re beautiful,” Maria concluded dreamily.

Maria watched Fen’ri watching her over the curve of Fen’s sharp sternum. She knew that what they had couldn’t last forever. She had seen the skill of the enemies they faced. Eventually, Fen and she would be hunted to extinction. 

But she didn’t care.

All things die, but few were lucky enough to look death in the face, and it was the mask of a yautja enforcer. But at least, in the meantime, there were flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! If you made it this far please leave a kudos or a comment!~~~xoxo


End file.
